Catboy
Catboy is a longtime famous user on the Zimmer Twins website. He is best known for his movies Edgar Looking for Edgar, Grand Canyon! ''and his series ''Are '' ''You Zimmer Enough? Catboy Catboy (best known for his series Are You Zimmer Enough) is a famous longtime user on the Zimmer Twins website. He has 394 Crowd Pleasers (1st among current users), 12 Must-Sees (T-1st), about 1400 movies (2nd) and 38450 movie making points (2nd). Asides from Are You Zimmer Enough?, Catboy's most popular series' are the never ending movie (which ironically ended after 100 episodes), He-Edgar, Mighty Med, and Zimmer Portal. History At first, Catboy started in Late 2009. His movies were not too popular, but he stayed. Then, catboy felt left out because VIP started. He finallly was able to buy one in 2010. His first must-see 13's Rules, 13 Rules ''was a remake of a movie he made as a non-vip. Soon, he became a very popular user on the site, with his series the Never Ending Movie. However, he left Zimmer Twins to play LEGO Universe after he learned it would be shutting down in January. When he came back, there were some usernames he didn't recognize. This made him a very unpopular user for awhile. Then, he came up with an idea for a series called Are You Zimmer Enough? where contestants compete against the Zimmers to win the title of "Zimmer Enough". This series made him popular again. The series' biggest fans include sugar puff and jaaszi. Catboy's movies are mostly acclaimed by nonvip dreamboy and jaaszi, although formerly by rad256 (not series'), Ben99, jaun jr, stylin, and Imastamper Trivia *Catboy is named after Boyd Terry, a trumpeter for the California ska band The Aquabats, whose stage name was Catboy *Catboy is one of the many Christians on the Zimmer Twins website *Catboy is one of the few baseball fans on the website *Catboy is one of the three users (him, Dragunov_1, wordgirl) against the protest against the Whoa There! Slow Down! thing *Catboy was VIP through, but unaffected by the first RamonaFan riot, the pigle33 riots, and the Boss riots *Catboy has two current record as seen in ZT Records. His series Are You Zimmer Enough? and '''The Never Ending Movie' are 3rd and 6th longest series on ZT, respectively. *Catboy's must-see movie Grand Canyon! was mentioned in a blog post: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1383194 *His movie FUTURE (10: I sneak away) broke a six-day drought of crowd pleasers. Outside of ZT Here are Catboy's accounts outside of ZT *www.artofproblemsolving.com: SFGiantsFan *www.chess.com: SFGuitarSolos (Inactive) *www.ROBLOX.com: EaglebonesFalconhawk (inactive) *www.setlist.fm: SFGiantsFan In Real Life Catboy is the lead singer and guitarist of currently unknown rock duo Awesomeness, who hope to have an album released by the end of 2014. He also designs music for Gamewolf. Catboy's Movies Here are links to some of catboy's movies His Must-Sees in order: #13's rules, 13 rules: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1079823 #Edgar the Magician (Catboy's personal least favorite): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1084424 #Edgar looking for Edgar (of all of these, this is most commented): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1091575 #apple pie is NOT my favor: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1113547 #pizza angel: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1288551 #NO TUNA!!: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1322466 #Edgars 10th Favorite Food (Catboy's personal favorite): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1350246 #Grand Canyon!: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1382748 #Seven *burp*s (most viewed): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1384107 #Epic Birthday Fail: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1395355 #No Punch Line????: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1396428 #Edgar's Happy Campaign: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1431516 Catboy's most famous Crowd Pleasers: *Top 10 reasons you should: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1382138 *8th Grade?!?!?: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1393136 *the Zimmers eat spiders!: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1096452 *Plastic Tuna: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1371007 *Edgar's Scared: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386282 *Edgar's novel: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386811 *The Zimmer Talent Show: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1389206 Landmarks: 1st Crowd Pleaser (in order of when it became a crowd pleaser): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1056720 300th Crowd Pleaser: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1384581 1000th movie: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1355914 11,111th Crowd pleaser for all of Zimmer Twins: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386811 Series' Catboy has done a large amount of series (which he is most famous for), although not all were significant. Significant series' are bolded, and have sampler episodes. *ZT All-Star Coverage *ZT vs. Machines *Virtual War *The ZT Saga *The Catboy Show *Catboy's Emails *Seven *burp*s (started by Must-See no. 9 above) *Karate Disease *Diary Of Another Wimpy Kid (D.O.A.W.K for short) *FUTURE *'Mighty Med' - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1425289 *'He-Edgar' - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1092556 *'Are You Zimmer Enough? '- Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1348140 *'Great Escape - '''Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1381438 *'TNA - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1383899 *'''Short'n'ruined - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1108901 *'The Never Ending Movie' - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1279585 *'Zimmer Twins The Movie - Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386273 *'''Zimmer Portal - '''Sample: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1296806 Planned: *Zimmer Twins The Movie 2 *Season 5 of AYZE? *The Subspace Emissary Category:Members Category:Catboy's Stuff Category:Users